Paparazzi
by Lilboxorandom
Summary: What if the fame went to yamato's head and he forgot about tai? What would happen to them? And would tai ever get what he really wants? Rated M for suicide and possible yaoi later... I don't know at this point. Hopefully gonna make it a taito
1. Can't follow for you won't love me

I have no idea how to actually do this so I'm just going to wing it. First fanfic so it's most likely going to be terrible. While listening to lady gaga's paparazzi I got a thought what if Yamato let fame rush to his head and forgot about Taichi leaving him to be a stalker or paparazzi. So ya… I don't even know if I can upload this lol… I hate typing and I'm not all that good so please be easy on me:D Alright then here we go! Oh and I don't know If using song lyrics is permitted or not… So if the story can't be uploaded… Then I'll assume that mistake!

_"We are the crowd; we're c-coming out got my flash on its true,_

_Need that picture of you it's so magical, we'd be so fantastical"_

What it's all become, this is the only way to be close, to even see him to be near him. It's a sad truth really trapped feeling like a stalker just to see him in person. And why do I still want to? After he casts us all away for the fame, the taste of money and everyone knowing you, And after all the things we went through as a family he still leaves and does not look back. So here I wait for him to step out camera ready to grab many pictures but still never saying a word. I always thought we would be fantastic… But it can't even happen when you lose all contact. It became a barrier between us. His band I mean, After all the practices and concerts he finally makes it goes to make a record and then he's gone. We all tried to make some contact but he was always busy with some other junk. Why do I even care anymore, why do I still long for him?

"_Leather and jeans garage glamorous not sure what it means_

_But this photo of us it don't have a price ready for those flashing lights cuz you know that baby I"_

That's what they wear… Just tiny leather cloths and ripped tight jeans all for the fan girls. It's a sad fate to wait for your old best friend to come out and leave you alone. Oh who am I kidding…? He was always more than a best friend… He was my crush… Still is. I guess this is the real reason I go after him so just the want of him to really be mine… I need him… I long for him.

"_I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me your papa-paparazzi baby there's no other superstar you know that I'll be your papa-paparazzi. Promise I'll be kind but I won't stop until that boy is mine. Baby you'll be famous chase you down until you love me papa-paparazzi"_

I guess I really am his biggest fan… And yes I would follow him until he loves me but that changes nothing. He would never love me, how could he if I'm not even seen by him? He is the only one I snap pictures of because he's all I even care about. I can't sleep because I'm haunted by his always shimmering deep blue eyes. I can't tear myself from the image. He won't ever be mine so why do I bother?

"_I'll be your girl backstage at your show velvet ropes and guitars ya cuz you're my rock star in between the sets, Eyeliner and cigarettes shadow is burnt yellow dance and we turn my lashes are dry purple tear drops I cry they don't have a price loving you is cherry pie cuz you know that baby I!" _

The roar interrupts my thoughts and there he is. His pale skin getting covered by the girls and boys that wish to touch him but can't have him… No one can. They may not know it and he may not know it… But he is mine. My tears fall as I see him get into the limo alone. He never sees me anymore… I've always been there and I'm still a ghost to him! Why can't he see me! Why am I so alone! Why does he not care anymore! The tears flooded my eyes uncontrollably as they slid down my cheeks to hit the hard cement sidewalks. I said it once I'll say it again… He'll never be mine it's just a fantasy. A lie that I tell myself to make all the hurt and pain go away. I'm not even whole anymore… A lie of what I once was. No longer am I that goofy courageous leader that they all looked up to. No now I am gone not being seen by any of them because of how I lash out over him. I can't be whole without him, His friendship and the truth in maybe he loved me as well. I always wonder if everyone knew I loved him more than a friend. No one thought of me to be gay out of the group. It was always him who we all thought would. He was always more feminine then masculine unlike I was much more masculine. My own sister was not close to me anymore. I even drove away the only thing that could somehow make some of the hurt go away, my light in my darkest hour which I caused to flicker out. The tears still falling I walk away not knowing to where my destination is. I all but stop looking and break into a run, trying to escape my feelings. _I can't be near you any longer! I will never be with you!_ Is all my mind screams this is just the sad truth of it all.

I walked with no destination for what seemed like hours. The chill of the night slowly setting in on me I makes me open my eyes. Here I am at the bridge from long ago… The event that brought us together happened right here. It was all odd being here alone for once. I always had some member of the team with me, but here I am alone to weep about loss of something that never was. I'll never talk to him and hell I'll never be with him… So why do I still exist? I slowly reached into my pocket to pull out a small sharp razor. I slowly tested it on a couple fingers. It sliced clean through and stung letting crimson blood flow from them. I looked at the blade and thought _shall I really let it end this way?_ Upon this thought I hear his music blasting in a car going right under the bridge. Tears explode from my eyes again and I shout "I'll never have him! I give it all up! My suffering ends here and now! This is what you've made me come to Yamato Ishida! This is what I've become! Hopeless and alone!" With shouting this I slashed my wrists with the small razor many time praying that I made clean mark and it would be over for me. Blood began to gush from my wounds and I cried harder than ever upon what I'd done. I fell over in a fetal position and finally I hear something that I'd longed to hear for sometime… The sweet angelic voice that I knew and loved so very much.

"Taichi? Oh my god Taichi! What happened to you! Damn it! You won't be killing yourself over me! I won't let you!"

His voice was all I heard. Why now in my final moments do you come to me…? Why now do you listen? My final glimpse was of him dialing franticly on his phone to get an ambulance… But inside I hoped it would all be too late for me… He will never love me. Darkness finally swept over my eyes and I fell into a slumber that I wish would last forever.

So what did you think! I hope to add more to this very soon! Sorry If it's short as I said I hate typing! This will get an add on to it and sorry if it sucks! Please do review!


	2. Outbursts and clouded thoughts

So before I start this next chapter I must say this: OMG PEOPLE STARTED TO FOLLOW THE STORY! I happen to be quite lazy so sorry for lack of updates I never expected a rushed piece of work to actually get liked! So now I have to do more parts! YAY FOR MY WORK! : P Thanks for actually giving me a reason to keep going… Gah how can I do this? Oh well! ON WITH THE FIC!

I woke with a start in a clean white room, my eyes blurry. Is this my final resting place? Lord do I hope so. My eyes began to adjust to the light of the room and ta-da! I'm alive! Great just great! I suppose I'll have to face him because I know he's the one that got me here when I was ready to be left alone! That's all I wanted! I could only see him from afar and I got so used to it but now he's here and I guess I'll finally be seeing him… only if it was not in this awful state of borderline insanity that I think I'm currently in.

The door opened up and a figure stood in it, a beautiful figure at that that my eyes had only seen in photos and at a distance for so long. My heart skipped beats as he strode over to me, but as he got closer his eyes seemed to be uncaring and cold. Wow thanks! If your eyes tell the truth then you sooo don't care at all about your old best friend in a hospital beds from self inflicted wounds over you! All over you!

The sound of a chair scrapping across the floor brought me out of my thoughts and back to reality. His words full of judgment chilled my core.

"Trying to dispose of yourself over matters about me, eh? I find that foolish Taichi, very foolish."

"Ya wanna know what I find foolish? Ignoring your friends for a carrier! You fell right into the fame and became a monster! You left us all! Even your own brother! Do you even know where he is anymore? He dropped contact with us a long time ago! But I suppose you don't care!" My words seemed to have struck a nerve with him. Should I have left the brother part out? Yes. But did I care anymore? No

"Don't you dare talk about my personal matters Taichi! You aren't part of my life anymore! You would not know a thing! I never left him he left me! It's his own fault!" His blue eyed glare burned into me. I felt like he could see into my soul and thoughts. It was a quite uncomfortable feeling.

"How is it his fault? You're the one who let him go instead of listening! The only thing the same about you is the music you produce! Crest of friendship my tan ass!" This was not the same person I fell in love with. No this was a monster created from fame and a huge ego. He was nothing like the boy I once knew. He's not my best friend, he's no one's friend.

"Then I guess we have no more matters to talk about huh? I suppose I'm a fucking douche in your eyes and everybody's eyes? Well think of it this way Tai! I'M THE FUCKING DOUCHE WHO SAVED YOUR LIFE!" With that final outburst he left the room in a storm tossing the chair he was once sitting on to the side crashing into the floor. People outside gawked at him and he just walked out like nothing happened as if he never lost his cool. How pathetic can you really get?

**Yamato's POV:** Ok so I might have gone a bit overboard with the tossing of the chair and screaming but what do I care? He's the one who never said a nice word about me saving him! But I was kinda cruel with my judging of him… But it won't affect me now will it. He's a minor person in my life now, a thing of the past. I looked at all the ones who stared at me in shock and smiled. Attention is so nice to get even if it's negative. Seems that's all I crave now. Attention and nothing more. I guess it's kinda like a drug to me. The more I receive the more I crave. But it can't be helped. They gave me it first and wanted to give me more. It's like if someone keeps giving you cocaine you're gonna start getting hooked and it's not your fault. Or is this my sick mind trying to tell me it's all ok?

The warm summer air met my skin and I sighed. Why did I make it sound like I cared about him when I found him? Is that true feeling? No it can't be he's not important to me. I care for no one like no one cares for him. My leaving caused him to break. He's telling me I'm awful and a monster for leaving my brother when his sister left him? What a hypocrite.

I think my emotions are in knots at this point. It's almost like I don't feel. It's all used up in my music I suppose. All I do is speak of love when I don't know what it is anymore. Life is such a confusing game isn't it? I wonder if god just enjoys playing with us teasing us with things we want and then making them go sour. The night streets are empty as I walk alone. Everyone must be either sleeping or hitting up the clubs. I don't even know why I'm walking right now… I had a limo.

And YAY! That's all my mind can conjure up right now! I'll see what I can get after… So sorry for the shortness! I know I totally changed Yama in this chapter… I suppose you thought he will want to be with Tai and it's gonna be goodie goodie… WRONG! Bahahahaha! I intend on making him a jerk right now in order for him to break and the- *slaps self* NO YOU SHALL HEAR NO MORE! Please review and I hope to get more… Sometime soon? Maybe? Oh if you wanna know I am a little monster so paws up! :P Damn how do I upload this O_O


	3. Light walks into the Room

TA-DA! I'm back you fools! Sorry I've been gone ^-^ but you probably aren't reading this anymore! I have NOOOO thoughts right now! So please don't hate me if this is awful, which it will be. And since I forgot two other times

**DISCLAIMER: I HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH DIGIMON! I NEVER HAVE AND NEVER WILL! IF I DID, IT WOULD NEVER HAVE AIRED ON T.V. FOR THE PORNOGRAPHIC NATURE OF THE PROGRAM!**

**Chapter three: Light walks into the room**

**Taichi' POV**

I could always just kill him, that's an easy enough task I think. I would be put in jail after, but the pay-off is well worth it. His ass dead so I won't have to worry anymore. I do like that idea. I smirked in my hospital bed at the thought. Since he showed up that while ago, nobody came to visit me. I didn't expect anyone to, however. Like he dropped off the face of the earth and into fame, I left into depression. We just didn't have anything to do with people we once knew. We smirk faded as I looked upon the bland hospital room. It made me realize how alone I actually was. When somebody is in the hospital, it is supposed to be decorated with color. Balloons saying 'get well' thrown everywhere, stuffed bears, and plants. But lucky bitchy me was stuck with his blah white color.

I wouldn't come home to much though, and this was far nicer then my abode. I didn't make much selling photos that everybody else had, and sometimes they just had the better shot. It all depended on the luck of the draw when doing my job and you rarely got that luck. It was hard to get by, so when it doubt, you degrade yourself. And that's just what I had to do. When there were no more shots to be taken, I walked the streets in almost nothing, and picked up people looking for a good time. It was never a good time for me; they didn't care about your own pleasure as they did theirs. It was a truly tragic end. I just wanted love, but they gave me something else. They have me wondering why I like it rough.

I could only question why I bothered to try and kill myself. It was a stupid reason, so I deserved to end up here alone. I was always alone. "Taichi, you have a visitor." A nurse's voice rang into my room. I sat up, turned my head and raised one eyebrow at her. "Now who in the WORLD would visit me?" I questioned. Nobody even knew who I was anymore, and this had been baffled.

"I would visit sleepyhead!" A sweet voice rang out that I knew well. Hikari came bounding into the room, a smile upon her face and a balloon in one hand, a teddy bear in the other. 'Well… So much for me having no décor.' I thought with a smile, the first smile I had since winding up here. "How did you manage to even get to me or find out where I was?" I questioned my younger sister. She bounded across the room, hanging up the balloons in one area. "Your numerous police records. You should really be more careful with that job of yours, and know when it's just a police officer." She said teasingly. My face went red at that statement, knowing she was right.

She sat upon a chair and brought it to my bedside. "Sooo… How did you get here?" She asked he eyes scanning me for any visible wounds. Finding none, she focused of my face with her innocent one. "Ummm… well…" I stuttered. I wasn't sure what to say, attempted suicide would make her feel just awful and I really didn't wanna do that. "Guess."I finally said to her. She thought for a moment, scratching her head before coming out loudly with "YOU HAVE AIDS DON'T YOU!" She busted out with, pointing and accusatory finger right in my face. My face scowled and she withdrew her finger. "That's not it is it?" She said playing with her thumbs. I shook my head no and she thought again.

"Hit by a car but somehow escaped with no visible injuries?" She questioned looking at my body once more. She then saw the marks on my arm, and her hands covered her mouth. 'Shit!' I thought. "You tried to KILL yourself? How could you!" She cried out, grabbing my arm and looking at it, seeing the various self-inflicted wounds that covered my body. She looked at my, pleading for answers with her eyes. "Love hurts. It really does." I said flatly. I didn't want to go into detail because of how much it hurt me, that I would almost give that creep my life.

TO BE CONTINUED! Sorry for the shortness! I just had the quick update :3 I will be starting a new story soon, and I know 'YOU BARLEY UPDATE THIS ONE BUT YOUR DOING SOMETHING NEW?' Well, I just had a great idea so ha! It's for Tokyo Mew Mew, and yes it does involve Kisshu! 33 Love himmm! Well bye bye for now!


End file.
